


"a funny thing"

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Lucille - Freeform, Parabatai Bond, negans baseball bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jace cursed quietly and looked at Sebastian and had his air knocked out of his lungs. "Sebastian, please be so kind and get Lucille."Or the one where Valentine is basically Negan  has somehow managed to capture all the Shadowhunters and gets Lucille/Negans baseball bat to kill one of them Au/Inspired by the walking dead.





	"a funny thing"

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings  
> \- Underage  
> \- Body Horror  
> \- Kidnappig and Blood and Character Death  
> \- Sadness
> 
> basically the Negan AU nobody asked for!
> 
> also here set somewhere before S3 E18 with mortal Magnus. You've been warned.
> 
> Also in this its Jace's POV

"You have Disapointed me, my Son." Valentine said in a cold voice that made his blood run cold. All Jace could think off was Clary. She sat there in the circle, had Tears in her Eyes. "We could have reached so much together if you only had cooperated." Jace shuddered. "I will. If you let them go i will do anything you ask." Valentine hummed and it was an odd sound. "I fear it's to late for that now. You've betrayed my trust." They where all breathing hard, it was in the middle of the Night. "I wonder which of them you love the most." Valentine sang songed and looked at each of his Friends - Family. Jace had suddenly a terrible fear in his veins and remembered how Valentine gave him once a wild falcon to train when he was six, intending it to be a killing companion. After some struggle and a long time, Jace tamed the seemingly bird that had initially seemed impossible to train and loved it. Jace remembered shuddering how he had shown this his Father and how Valentine broke its neck. He couldn't bear to lose any of them. He looked with an begging expression how is father studied each of who sat here, trapped and unable to move. Clary knelt next to Alec who had an pained expression and still didn't show any trace of Fear even through the Parabatai bond burned with panic. He still managed to stay upright and looked at Magnus who sat there next to Isabelle. Simon was on his left and next to the Vampire sat Max and Jace still felt the terror when he had spotted him. He knew it was his and also Alec's panic as he looked up he had seen how Alec struggled in his Chain. Don't, please don't he thought. Valentine stopped when he reached Clary and Jace felt his heart pounding. Valentine reached out to grab her chin.

"Dont"- Jace said in a pained voice and felt a hit in his collarbone. He cursed quietly and looked at Sebastian and who had his air knocked out of his lungs. "Sebastian, please be so kind and get Lucille." Valentine said and Jace's eyes widened in Horror as Valentines real son moved and got the baseball bat from out of the shadows somewhere. "No - don't - Please don't." He begged and heard a whimper from Max. He was a trained Shadowhunter and never in his life felt as helpless as he did now. He was crying openly now and didnt care. He couldn't lose Clary. "I am sure you remembered Lucille." Valenine reached out to take the bat from Sebastian and both Jace and Clary flinched. He heard a strangled sound from Isabelle and saw how Simon trembled and Jace felt so fucking guilty and wished that he could move. "No - Please."Jace gulped out and felt a gag pressed into his mounth again and Valentine moved to stand in front of Clary, holding the barbed, wired Bat directly in front of her eyes. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" His stepfather asked and gently caressed the piece of wood. The air was thick and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Actually I remember how i killed my first Mundaines with it. So - i thought it was reather Poetic this way." Jace let out a crying sound and begged silently at his father - don't please don't. "Had you're Loyality belong to where it belongs I wouldn't have to do this." His stepfather said and all Jace saw where Tears on Clary's Face and he felt so sorry . "So... lets do it." 

His head cracked open. Jace heard himself scream and grabbed at his head because he felt nothing but agony and he couldn't breathe and his blood was on Fire and he was hurting so goddamn much. He clenched his Eyes shut and felt Tears on them and grabbed for anything that could support him as he laid there crumbling at the ground _, felt Pain and Pain and so much Pain._ He tried to breathe as he heard noises and tried to focus on that as he suck in breath, deeply and pained and heard a strangled Alec somewhere. Jace looked up and saw Clary with an broken Expression and afraid and flinching - but otherwise unharmed. Why unharmed? Why does he feel so much Pain, what did his father do? And then he heard it again. A desperate " _Alec_." coming out of Magnus Gag. And he looked up with fresh horror and saw his Parabatai kneeling there, twitching, in an attempt to take in a choked breath through the blood that was running over his Face. _No_ , Jace thought with disblef as his head was in agony again and he saw how brave, how utterly brave Alec managed to stay upright in twitching agony while there was so much blood running down his Face and his Eyes - oh god - his Eyes ... Jace let out a pained scream and felt his gag be removed as he suck in one pained breath after the other. His heart broke as he saw how Alec did the same, how is brother still managed to breathe and let out an rattling gurgling sound of his throat. "Your'e still in there, Shadowhunter?" Valentine asked gently and Jace couldn't move and could hear how Isabelle cried - how they all cried and how Magnus tried to look at Alec obviously in shock. Valentine reached out a finger to brush away some of Alec's dark Hair which had covered his Eyes. His Eyes, which where always so gentle and trusting and loving. Jace felt sick and broken again and had the urge to look away but he couldn't. This was his _brother_. "There, you just took an hell of an hit. And it just looks as if you where trying to speak but I just hit your head so hard your Eyeball just popped out." Magnus let out a sob at that and all Jace felt was guilt, nothing but terrible overwhelming guilt as he saw how blood was slowly running over the rune at Alec's jaw, how his brother trembled there with a fucking cracked open head and still managed to be so terrible _brave_. "M...M..." Jace heard again and he cried at top of that, heard again a pained sound from Alec and this couldn't be real. "M...magnus-s i lo...ove you." Alec croacked. Jace couldn't take it. He looked away, let out a sob and then another one. He still felt pain in his head and began to feel how his Parabatai rune started fade away and wished nothing more that there was anything, _anything_ at all he could do to help Alec. Even if he could at least take his Pain away because his mind still twitched with Agony. "Oh there." Valentine said finally and Jace could hear Magnus crying and Isabelle sobbing and it was all too much. "Such a shame. The Parabatai Bond is a funny thing isnt it?" Valentine turned and spoke directly to him and Jace felt nothing but hate and pain cursing in his Veins. "Well... you can thank my son for this." He heard and he felt how his body twitched again and he found himself sobbing and twitching as he heard each hit.

**Author's Note:**

> again and again i don't know where this came from. Maybe i let Magnus have a wish and this will only be temporary character death. If you want to read something comforting then check out Alec's speech about love.
> 
> Thanks for all of your support guys. Really keeps me motivated and inspired. :)♡


End file.
